


What a Weekend

by Lunarwolf7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarwolf7/pseuds/Lunarwolf7
Summary: After finally getting the chance to be together.  Hinata and Bokuto plan to spend an entire weekend with one another while school is out.





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata Shoyo held his backpack close to him, hugging it tightly as he looked out the window with a pure look of excitement on his face. It was his first time coming to Tokyo alone, used to taking trips with the team or once in a long while with his mom and sister. But this time…it was to see his former mentor and fellow volleyball enthusiast Bokuto Kotaro.

The boy had entered into university here in the big city, and his opportunities had given him a shared dorm which was conveniently empty save for the ace himself. His roommate having gone to Hokkaido for the weekend with family. That was why Hinata was here, having turned seventeen in his third year and actually gaining a few inches in height, though he still maintained his vivid personality and wild unkempt hair on his head. After his first year, he and Bokuto had kept in contact via messengers and texts, not wanting to lose contact when they connected so well. Of course as things began to get more personal in conversations, their focus no longer only on sports, Hinata came to notice some subtle things in how the former team captain would talk to him. It all came to fruition of course, one year ago when Bokuto actually came out to visit for a tournament the redhead was in. He was walking to meet his friend for dinner as they spoke via cell phone…and he’ll never forget it.

“I can’t wait to see you! It’s been too long!”

“Hah I don’t blame you, i’m pretty awesome. But I’m more excited to see you again Shoyo.”

He always felt a drum beat in his heart whenever the man used his name like that.   
“I should be getting close, um you said there was something you wanted to talk to me about?”

Kotaro took a pause before answering him, “Yeah I um, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about…well, this crush I’ve been having on an underclassman. Maybe i was hoping for some advice?” Hinata wasn’t sure what sort of advice he could give of course, but figured he always had wanted to be useful to him. "Well sure, what did you wanna know? M-maybe I can help?“ The two boys had already spoken about this sort of stuff before, Bokuto letting him know he was into other men, and Shoyo admitting he was sort of attracted to both.

"Well Shoyo it’s complicated. I mean he’s fun, nice…heheh kinda short. He already seems to think i’m cool or so he says…” Hinata was brightening up, hearing that his idol was so entranced with someone, he hadn’t heard the guy talk like this before. He went on and on about this guy’s fluffy hair, smile, attitude, a voracious appetite to improve, and he was even into volleyball! The little ball of sunshine couldn’t help but ask, “Yeah? Yeah? And what’s his name?” The boy asked, crossing the last block as he made eye contact with his idol once more. "Hinata Shoyo.“ The boy had nearly dropped his phone as the realization hit him, Kotaro’s face not showing a single shred of doubt as he nearly had walked into him. The world standing still as the small crow’s face lit up like a fire cracker…

Uuuugh enough memories! Hinata shook his head rapidly, feeling his cheeks light up as if it was that first time all over again. The bus eventually slowed to a stop, the boy curling his toes in his shoes as he instantly recognized a face in the crowd, the hair being an easy mark to tell where he was. He almost couldn’t contain his excitement, finding it difficult not to knock over the old lady walking so slowly. Eventually though, he practically leapt off the bus and not even bothering to grab his luggage from the undercarriage before he was in the man’s arms.

"Hahaha hehey Shoyo! Mmm good to have you here handsom-mmmph!?” Hinata clearly didn’t waste time as their lips connected, Kotaro having to use all his mental strength to pull away. "Hah come on babe, gotta get your stuff!“ The taller boy led the way, Hinata unwilling to let go of his hand as he grabbed the obvious suitcase that belonged to his boyfriend, covered in countless stickers…his sister Natsu’s work no doubt. Together the two of them made their way along the streets, Hinata getting excited as being in downtown Tokyo in the hustle and bustle was nothing like being in the countryside at a hot spring or out at a school for practice games. No this was right in the heart of it all, and they were heading to Bokuto’s dorm apartment, kept off campus as they were the newer ones built to accommodate the influx of greater numbers of students.

The younger man pointed out anything that fascinated him, cafes, malls, music stores, mascots walking around, large screens on the buildings they passed. He was a little shocked they had to get on another bus, but it was easier on their feet according to Bokuto. As they traveled, Bo insisted on holding his boyfriend’s suitcase for him, something about being a good boyfriend, Hinata didn’t mind it but found the idea of a chivalrous boyfriend to be funny for some reason or another. After what felt like an eternity to him, they finally arrived in a less dense area, though still populated with a multitude of restaurants and high rise apartments. "I’m on floor eight, most of the students are put near the ground floor. My roomie is a neat freak so we won’t be going near his room haha. You’ll have to sleep in mine.” 

….wait what? Hinata’s face lit up once more, very nearly matching his hair. How could Bokuto say something so casually and just keep walking!? Shoyo felt his ears steaming while he tried keeping up and not scream from embarrassment. The thought of sharing a bed with the other boy was of course something he had indeed thought of…however usually that was alone after a hot shower in the privacy of his bedroom. Not in actual reality! "I..I can take the couch if you want.“ Bokuto looked back, stopping by the elevator with a smile. "Oh come on now don’t worry about that, there’s plenty of room!” From the sound of things, he wasn’t harboring any perverse intentions, then again…Hinata would find it hard to not think about it himself…given the things they’ve spoken about in the past. They agreed things might be a bit awkward despite their flirtations online, given their mutual urges and Hinata’s lack of real experience beyond a small vibrator.

He felt like he might catch fire in the elevator, wishing there was some kind of music or something to distract him. "So Shoyo…what’d you wanna do while in Tokyo?“ Bokuto asked out of the blue, making the boy jump as he looked over at him. "Oh um, hehe well. I wondered if we could…spend time together? Like at the movies or eating?” Bokuto nodded as the elevator dinged what seemed like an eternity later. "Sounds like a plan to me! Hah it’ll be like one long date! Just…split into a buncha small dates.“ Well it made sense in his head at first, and Hinata seemed to accept that answer as the two of them strolled into Bokuto’s dorm, modestly sized but comfortable for two, perhaps even three. The university student discarded his shoes at the front, revealing some tight grey ankle socks. "Come on, let’s get your stuff in my room, you wanna do anything tonight? Or are you wanting to slow down for a bit?” Bokuto was always an active guy, but he knew when to relax and take it slow, like when you’d been on a long bus ride and only wanted to take a nap.

Hinata walked inside after kicking off his shoes, marveling at Bokuto’s place as they went into his room. "Mmm…I could just go for some cuddles ya know? Heh maybe a few more kisses?“ If his loverknew anything about his love, it was that Hinata loved kissing, like…a lot. hey could spend thirty minutes kissing alone if they each held their breath. "Hmm sounds like a plan babe.” Happy as could be, Shoyo eagerly hopped onto the bed to sit in an cross legged position, forgetting his nerves from earlier as the taller boy just chuckled. "And to think I went to all the trouble of making it for you.“ He noticed the white and orange socks Hinata had on, leaning down and tickling his left foot causing the redhead to squeal and pull his legs back, tucking them beneath him. "Hehehy nu uh no tihickling!” Bokuto just grinned wickedly, slotting that information for later use. However he relented, crawling on slowly as he assumed the role of the larger spoon with Hinata nestled into his arms. The two of them laid there for a moment, just happy to be together, breathing one another in.

It was Hinata who instigated things though, with a simple turn so they were facing one another. Him being the little spoon it was easy to fall asleep if his back was pressed against his boyfriend’s warm chest for too long. Kotaro’s confident smile, those piercing eyes, the young crow leaned up and pressed their lips together. Unlike the bus stop, this wasn’t rushed, or forceful…it was soft, emotional, the boy’s heart swelling as the action was returned and repeated. Before long they began to let their tongues to the talking, still going slow and gentle however as strong hands slid down his back, making him coo into their connection. 

Meanwhile, Kotaro was struggling not to jump the gun, wanting to keep his plan on the back burner for when things were more advantageous. But with Shoyo’s hands bunched up on his shirt, fists holding onto the fabric enough to make it ride up slightly, he only had so much patience. What did it was the noise, the soft smacking, the gentle and quiet yet unmistakable moan the smaller boy made as Bo suckled on his tongue…yup that’s what did it. His fingers came back up Shoyo’s spine, one of them pressing him tighter to his body while his free right hand snuck down to gently tickle along his side. 

“Mm…mm! Mmhmhmh mhmhmhph hahah Koho no stahap ahaha that’s not Ah! Fahahir!” Another well known fact about the redhead, he was unbearably ticklish over most of his body. And the owl being who he was, soon figured out whether through teasing online messages or physical testing, that he was an expert at drawing out the best sounds from his smaller companion. He kept it up, the hand sneaking down to his waist, sliding into his ribs and even managing to squeeze between them to claw a his tummy, protected by a mere cotton exterior alone. "Hehehaha ah AHAHa ah no nonohohoh dohohahah Bohohokutohohahah!“ His legs tried weakly kicking, nope, Kotaro tangled their legs together to prevent escape that way. Perhaps his hands? No, they were so close that his arms couldn’t get the leverage they needed, and his strength meant nothing when he was being tickled like this. Then all at once, it stopped…his eyes already slightly teary as he looked up to meet the other’s gaze. Now that was terrifying, Bokuto Kotaro truly showing the look befitting a bird of prey as he smiled in a way that sent a shiver down his spine. "K-Ko…oohoho no.” But his love only pressed a gentle kiss to his nose. "Oh don’t worry Shoyo…we’re just getting started.“ 

Hinata was soon writhing once more, tickly nibbles and kisses brought to bear on his sensitive ears and neck. But in his giggling and struggling, nothing quite prepared Bokuto for the adorable squeak he heard when his hand gently went under the redhead’s shirt…beginning to get his first taste of tickling the boy’s stomach skin to skin. Oh…this was gonna be a fun weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata was torn between sweet surrender, and struggling for dear life against the most insufferable of torments, tickling. Bokuto Kotaro had him around the waist, lips at his ticklish neck giving the sweetest nibbles imaginable, with one hand on his stomach…skin to skin. For Bo, obviously this was an adorable dream come true, he was finding out just how far Hinata’s sensitivity would go, and after three whole minutes of this so far, there was next to no dim in his bright laughter echoing through the room. "HEhehahah AHAHA ah ahah Kotarohohahahh AAAH AAHha no noohoho not the belly buttAAAHN!“ A finger drilled right into the ticklish crevice, against all his warnings…typical Kotaro.

Hinata’s stomach felt the strain during all this of course, the only comparison for his mind being the feeling he had after a long workout or training session, when his abdominal muscles were a focus. "Hehehaha aha ah plehehaha please stahahap!” Bokuto was ruthless, but he was merciful still as the tickles slowed to a gentle rubbing of his tummy. "Mhmhmhm oh Shoyo, you’re so…fun to tickle. And your laugh, it’s to die for.“ He said as he left a trail of smooches along his younger lover’s cheek.

"Mmph…meanie…” Despite his words and puffed cheeks, Hinata wore a smile worthy of his nickname as Sunshine. His giggles growing once more however, this time he was on the offensive, trying to tickle along his boyfriend’s sides to retaliate. “Hehe ohhoho Hey hey hehehey! You gonna pout then play for revenge huh? Ohoho you still got a long…ngh way to go!” Their cuddle session was quickly becoming a full on tickle battle, as Bokuto struggled to catch his boyfriend’s limbs. But Hinata being who he was, was ever so predictable for him, and soon he had both the boy’s wrists held above his head as he straddled him. “Mmph ah Boohoho please no ah come ohohn!” Kotaro was hearing none of it though, as his hands shifted, managing to hold both of Hinata’s down with a single firm grip.

Okay this was not good at all, Bokuto pushed Shoyo’s shirt up until it was high enough to rest above his nipples, his entire torso now bared out before him. "Ah no nononohho oh please ah! AAhaha! AHAhahaha nahahah!“ Squeals and giggles resounded once more, the older boy’s free hand making ticklish laps up and down his love’s bare sides. From time to time he would try elsewhere, counting ribs, tickling around his chest and nipples, though if he was paying attention he could tell it caused more whimpering than laughter…he’d pocket that info for another night. For now, his mouth descended, beginning to nibble and kiss that tummy repeatedly to draw out as much goofy laughter as he possibly could. And there was nothing Shoyo could do to stop him, "HYAHAHAHA AHAHA AH AHAHAAHAH MEHEHERCYHYHYEHAHAHA!” He cried out, but to no avail.

That wasn’t to say that Bokuto was trying to be cruel, far from it. He just knew that despite Hinata’s words and desire to just lay together and nap, they were both far too high strung and energetic to do so after being apart for so long. Thus his attempt at tiring them both out here and now in order to get them to a point where a nap was possible. Though it seemed like for Hinata, every time he stopped tormenting his sensitive belly, he just would start begging for it again with those eyes of his. And who was Kotaro if not willing to indulge those precious gazes?

Hinata lay there breathless and unmoving even after another ten minutes of torment. One would think he could take this time to escape, but another sensation was filling his body that he hadn’t expected…and he assumed Bo was catching on as well. The taller boy had released his hands, knowing that Hinata would stay there as he scooted down the bed, lifting his limp legs into his lap. "No resistance Shoyo? Hehe you must really want this then.“ Hinata gulped audibly, knowing what was coming next. "Kotaro I…mmph ooh…” They’d spoken about fetishes via texts numerous times, Hinata almost getting caught once when Bo sent him an actual image of a blindfold and some leather cuffs he found online. Tickling wasn’t mentioned, but Hinata’s sensitive feet sure were, and from the sound he just made, a massage was just what the doctor ordered.

“Wow heh you weren’t kidding….I’m not really good at this stuff but…I’ve been wanting to try it with you since…well since you told me.” Zing!…off went the left sock entirely, those large and warm hands now pushing the muscles about on the surface of his pale sole. Hinata keening and whimpering the whole time while his opposite foot wiggled it’s toes and curled, cutely wrinkling for his lover to see. “Remember what you told me to do to them Hinata? What you said you thought about?” The boy quickly lowered his hands to his mouth, covering it and shaking his head. He couldn’t…with his body in this vulnerable state he just couldn’t try talking coherently in general…especially when it was about his lustful fetishistic fantasies. And of course this was made no easier when his second sock was pulled off, the boy now moving his palms, thumbs and forefingers over his bare skin, teasing him by rubbing his toes, sliding fingers between them and making him giggle…truly this was both heaven and hell.

“Mmmhmhmhah ahah oh nohoaha ah ahah plehease!” Hinata pleaded, Bokuto now using his fingers to delicately dance over his soles. Of course the man had to use one arm just to hold his legs still, but it was worth it. “You gonna talk? Haha saaaay iiiit, tell me what you waaaant.” Hinata was crying now, laughing and squirming as he held onto his stomach. "AHAH! Ah ahahah okay okahahayhaha I’ll tahahahalk!“ Bo stopped all at once, knowing that Hinata was true to his words, if not in a roundabout and playful manner.

The boy gulped down oxygen, biding his time for a moment before the time felt right. “Ah…mmph please…ah I want…I want you to tie me up and…and kiss them…lick them…t-tickle them…with brushes and stuff and…ah suck my toes and…mmph!” His voice had been slowly sounding more like a sob story, breathing quickening as he was clearly more embarrassed than anything else he could imagine. But Bokuto in his loving thoughts, connected their lips and silenced him as he laid across the bed, covering him with his own body. Their lips parted, Kotaro stroking his cheeks lovingly as tongues exchanged places in a sweet dance to define so much with so little words. When they finally broke apart, Hinata attempted to speak but found his voice stolen away by his lover’s words. 

“All that and more babe….I’ll give you everything you want tonight, for us.” He nuzzled into him, the boy feeling his heart swell before a question came to his mind. “Wait h-how are you gonna do it?” He asked, Bokuto giggling and standing upright before slowly backing away towards his closet. “Come on now baby crow. Aren’t you used to me pulling off the impossible by now?” He teased him before sliding open his closet door to reveal two large boxes, taped shut but clearly containing something that would likely mean he was in for every bit of fun he could imagine. But it was the next words that caused him to tremble in both fear and anticipation. “You might wanna get some water first babe….gonna be here a while.”


End file.
